


Pint Sized

by CyanideCherub



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Relationships, De-Aged, Gen, Magic, Trauma, character exploration, dealing with grief, relationship exploration, time splicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/pseuds/CyanideCherub
Summary: It was just meant to be a normal hunt - just one more way to make money until the Royal Yacht is ready to travel to Alitissia and now she's 8 years old and reliving the trauma of her Mother dying in Tenebrae. How does this affect her, and her relationship with the Prince of Lucis?(A character/relationship exploration piece)





	Pint Sized

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning,I just started this as something trope-y and a way to bring in an explore my OC's background in FFXV. It's evolved into something a little bit angst-y and emotional as she tries to deal with trauma of her past and navigating how it will affect her future. Now it's 12.5k worth of her dealing with her conflicted emotion about her Mother and the way the event made her feel about the Crown. Please enjoy ~
> 
> Please note, I have a couple of OC's in this story. Darien and Valeria are part of a bigger universe, he's a Glaive and she's his Mother and a retired Hunter.

It looked into her soul, reached in, slithered through her mind and sent her back into her past. It made her relive all of the trauma's that forged her. Every bad decision and turn of fate. She felt the grief of running away from home all over again. She felt her power leave her and the news of her mothers death crawl under her skin and eat her from the inside out. Then she realised she was going to die, this thing was going to blip her out of existence, like she never was there, never mattered and there was nothing she could do.

Someone called her name, repeatedly, a prayer to her, begging her to hang on. A dazzling blue light wiped away the memories and the fear but not the grief. Reality rushed back in a haze along with the air to her lungs; she was breathing heavily the air was too thin, too fleeting. The Mindflayer lay at her feet, stone-like and very dead. It was a grotesque beast, a mass of tentacles, eyes and teeth. It was almost humanoid from a distance but it was shrouded in magic and fear. It used your own mind against you as it sucked your soul through it's beak and mass of teeth. A glittering dust spread across the ground as the beast's magic escaped from it's corpse. Obsidian felt very afraid, more so than usual. She knew the hunt would be difficult and the beast had been plaguing the people of the near by port for months but all she wanted to do was run and hide.

“I want my Daddy,” she sobbed, huge tears welled in her eyes and her hands flew to her mouth, shocked by her childish outburst.

A hand came to her shoulder and she looked up, Noctis was above her, his brows creased in uncertainty. “Hey – uh – Ignis. We have a situation here.” Was he always so tall? Why did she have this overwhelming urge to rush to him and wrap her arms around his waist? She rushed forwards anyway and buried herself into his chest.

Ignis came over, re-calling his pole arm to the armiger, assessing the damage on the field and giving Prompto a healing potion along with something to numb the dizziness from the Mindflayer's wayward spell. “What situation, Noct are you – oh my.” Ignis kneeled down in front of her and removed his glasses. He had really nice eyes, she noticed. Like veridian fields on a summers day, just like the ones outside the back of her house. “Obsidian – how are you feeling?”

She stood back from the Prince, rubbing at her eyes and washing the tears away, feeling a little embarrassed. “I'm okay, a little tired though, what happened? Why are you guys so big?”

Ignis cast a look at Noctis, who was looking at them but also keeping an ear for other daemons. “Obsidian, we're fine, you seem to be afflicted – I'm not really sure what the beast did to you.”

Noctis sighed as he sent his engine blade in the pocket dimension of the armiger, he put his hands on his knees and frowned. “I dunno how to break it to you, but, eh...it looks as though he made you into a five year old. You're literally wearing dungarees.”

She pouted and stomped her feet, bottom lip jutting out. Frustrated and tired she shouted at him.“I'm eight and three quarters you big poopy face! And what's wrong with my dungarees? My Mama got them for me!” That's when the realisation hit her. The Mindflayer had de-aged her by a massive fifteen years, before she gained her powers, before she'd even met Celio. That's why she was so small and scared.

Noctis looked equal parts amused and affronted, trying not snigger at the juvenile insult and the dainty patter of her galoshes. “Sorry, they're – uh – very cute. So what can we do, Iggy?”

The Adviser looked upon their companion, he wasn't confident there was a potion to reverse the effects and nothing was mentioned about people being turned into children by the beast when Monica gave them the details for the hunt. He looked at her, bouncing curls, big doe eyes and tear stained cheeks. She reminded him a lot of Noctis as a child, sensitive and quick to tear. “I'm not quite sure, get her back to Caem and ask Monica? She could reach out the other hunters, see if there is other cases of this – affliction. Regardless it's not safe for her here, she can't defend herself like this..”

“Agreed,” the Prince folded his arms, ears pricking the groaning of Daemons in the distance. “Prompto, how you holdin' up? Ready to roll?”

The Gunner raised a thumbs up and came trundling along the cliff. “Great buddy, just feel like I've been on a wild weekend instead of a wild week now. Are you all – oh my gosh – she's adorable!” He dashed over to Obsidian, and crouched next to Ignis. Taking her round pink cheeks in his hands.“What happened to her? She's as cute as button. Hey there!”

Obsidian hid behind her blushing cheeks as he fawned over her. “The Daemon got me. He put a spell on me. Noctis saved me.”

Prompto nudged his friend with a smirk. “Playing the dashing Prince are we? Saving little Princesses from nasty monsters.”

The Prince rolled his eyes. “Dude, that's just weird. Your girlfriend just turned into a eight year old, besides she called me a poopy face.”

Obsidian stuck out her tongue. “You were mean about my dungarees, Noct. They're my favourite.”

The Gunner shrugged, wiping the mud away from her cheeks. “She's obviously just calling 'em like she sees 'em. C'mon sweetie, let's get back to the Regalia where you can warm up,” he stood up and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders to keep the chill off her little arms. He scooped her up, rested her on his hip, and allowed her to snuggle into his neck.

“You're taking this rather well, Prompto.” Ignis offered genuinely as they made their way back to the lay-by where they parked the car.

“I guess, I just think it must be quite scary for her,” she was dozing on his shoulder and slipping. He shrugged her back into place and tightened his jacket around her shoulders. “I don't really get what happened with the Mindflayer, I mean I was kinda busy with those imps that were surrounding us, but she looked like she needed a friendly face. Prince Poopy face obviously just isn't any good with kids.”

Noctis sighed.

“A very mature take on the situation. Let's hope this wears off soon and we get our companion back. It's been a long time since I had to deal with a young child, and being a man down as is – I could do without foot stamping and harsh insults.” Ignis allowed himself the thought of her storming around the safe house at Caem with that pouty look and fiery eyes, an outlandish scene but one that made him smile nonetheless.

“I will not be dealing with any more temper tantrums.” Noctis added as they reached the car.

“Wish I could agree with that sentiment.” Ignis uttered as he fished for the key fob in his pocket, Noctis went quiet behind him. “Would you mind getting the door for Prompto, Noct?”

“Sure.” He said, yanking the rear door open, eyeing her sleeping face and chubby cheeks with a soft face. “There you go, Papa.”

Prompto ignored the comment and attempted to plonk her down in the back seat of the Regalia. She woke up and held on to him tighter. He tried again to detach her arms from around his neck, he found she had a vice like grip for a girl with such stringy little arms.

“Problem, Prompto?” Ignis queried through the rear view mirror as he put the key in the ignition and activating the demon-repelling lights.

“She won't let go...” Obsidian grabbed on tighter and shook her head into his shoulder.”C'mon Obi, we've gotta get back to Caem. We can have some dinner and a nice bath? I'll even sneak some cookies from Monica's secret jar for you.”

She pulled her face back, little bottom lip trembling. “I don't like cars. They make me feel sick. Can I sit with you?”

Noctis smiled as he slid in the passenger seat. “ Ooh, a lip wobble, guess you're bunking in the back seat tonight, Prom. I suppose I'll be in charge of the tunes.”

Prompto shot the Prince a look. “You'd better not pick any garbage and don't touch Gladio's playlist he'll be hella mad,” he shimmied in the back seat, trying to seat himself and her on his lap at once.

“Seat belts please.” Ignis reminded before he released the clutch. “And not too loud please, Noct. I'd like her to sleep on the way back.”

“No problem, Grandpa. You want me to put on some lullaby's for her?” He intoned, messing around with the playlists screen.

Despite his sarcasm Ignis thought about the request seriously. It was sure to keep her kipping on the back until they got to Caem, the last thing he needed was tears as he was driving. “No, just keep it quiet, please.”

Around half way back they were certain she was asleep. She was sat on Prompto's lap, head lolling against his shoulder as his Crowns guard denim jacket acted as a blanket. She weighed borderline nothing to him, she was lanky, delicate and downright adorable, except for those chubby, pink cheeks. I_t's better than baby pictures_, he thought happily to himself as she whimpered in her sleep and snuggled into his chest. He had one arm across her stomach to keep her from falling about in the car and her little fingers held onto his wrist for dear life. She was so cute.

“How's fatherhood treating you?” Noctis asked from the front, bored of the quiet and not able to sleep.

Prompto scoffed. “Shut up, dude, this is serious,” he wasn't enjoying it, well he was in a weird way but he definitely wanted the older version of her back. It was weird and confusing to think about all of things they had gotten up to, she was the same person. Just if he tried that now he would be shot by a firing squad and he'd thank them for it.

Noctis peered through the mirror. His white teeth flashing in a mischievous smile. “Can't pull the wool over my eyes, Prom. She's fast asleep and you're looking like you've just seen the worlds cutest Chocobo chick. So, when she turns back, you gonna have 'the talk'? Time to start your own flock? Some tiny versions of you and her wandering the Crown City with little Chocobo butt hair and tiny rain booties.”

'_The talk_' was Noctis serious? Him a Dad? Firstly, her Dad would kill him and he loved Papa Mori. Secondly, the world was ending and he was absolutely taking the piss. “Don't be an asshole, Noct.”

“Don't be a dense fuck, Prom. You're fooling no one.”

“Language, boys. Baby in the car.” Ignis scolded, not taking his eyes from the road, not needing too. The muttered sorry in unison. “Thank you.”

Obsidian grumbled in her sleep and he found himself running a hand through her hair to calm her down. There must have been more side effects to the Mindflayer's spell than they initially thought. “I think she's having nightmares.” Prompto whispered to the car as he continued to soothe her.

“I'm not surprised, she was calling out for her Mom when the thing caught her.” Noctis said quietly, trying not to wake her up. “I wonder if this was about the time she lost her -”

She called out something in her sleep, but not in Lucian. “Do you know what she said?” Prompto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Ignis and Noctis looked at each other with a grim look on their faces. Noctis sighed and looked away from anyone, digging his fingers into the upholstery. It was Ignis who replied in the end, clearing his voice before he spoke. “She's asking for her mother not to go to Tenebrae.”

* * *

An hour later they pulled up to the car park at the base of the Caem lighthouse, just as the last light of the sun was setting. Not that mattered with all of it's anti - demon headlights. Yet the mood in the car was dark.

“Well, here we are.” Ignis announced without any of his usual enthusiasm. “Just leave the gear in the Regalia, I'll deal with it in the morning.”

Noctis stepped out of the car and announced he was going on ahead to let everyone know the situation. He disappeared quickly, leaving a tension behind him. Ignis opened the door for Prompto and took Obsidian from his arms.

“I can carry her, Iggy, It's not a problem.”

Ignis hoisted the girl bridal style and shook his head. “It's quite alright Prompto, you carried her to the car, this is the least I can do. You can keep me company up the track though.”

“Y-yeah sure.”

They set up the hill together along the main path. Cindy and Cid had installed a set of demon-repelling lights up the bridal way to the house and lighthouse to make the safe-house well, safe. To Prompto it made the walk feel pretty. The glow from the light bulbs illuminated the path and even let them see glimmers of the ocean as they walked along it. Aesthetic and functional was his jam.

“She said her Mom was a Glaive, right? If she went to Tenebrae does that mean – ?” Prompto paused, not sure if he could say the word out loud.

Ignis cradled Obsidian in his arms, brought her closer to his chest and away from the harsh chill of the sea air. “Most likely.”

“Do you think her Dad knows?”

“Most certainly,” the Adviser sighed.

“Oh, that's so sad.” Prompto declared, his empathetic eyes looking at the bundle in his friend's arms. “But her Dad was so nice, to all of us. He bowed to Noct – he doesn't blame him.”

Ignis moved his hand to cover her ears. It would keep her warm and his words private. “No, but we know, Noctis, he'll blame himself.”

When they reached the house, Iris was waiting on the porch in her PJ's, Talcott standing behind her, sleepy. She ushered them in where Monica, Dustin, Valeria and Darien were waiting at the table.

“Great Shiva.” Valeria gasped as Ignis brought Obsidian through the door. “She really has been sent back in her timeline.”

“Have you seen something like this before, Mama?” Darien asked, intrigued by the condition.

“Once, years ago...” She pondered thoughtfully, trying to recall the incident.

“How did you reverse the effects?” Monica inquired.

Valeria shrugged. “We didn't. We knew less about the beasts then than we do now. All we can do is wait and keep her safe. You did kill the monster, didn't you, Highness?”

Noctis was leaning against the counter to the kitchen, arms folded, face set in stone. “Yeah, I finished it off myself.”

“That's a relief, it shouldn't take more than a couple of days. The last time it happened we had to retreat, the hunter was stuck as a five year old for a month, by the time the contract was complete he'd nearly gone mad.” Valeria explained to the table.

The commotion had caused Obsidian to wake in Ignis's arms, she let out a big yawn, confused at all of the fuss. She wriggled, and he placed her on her feet. He kept the palm of his hand on her back as she took an unsteady stretch. It was hard being so small, everything seemed like a bigger effort. Though she couldn't be sure if that was down to her current age, or lingering effects from the Mindflayers magic.

“What's going on?” She asked with a sleepy yawn. “Why's everyone still up, it's bed-time.”

Darien and Iris awed at her. Monica, Dustin and Valeria looked at one another with concern. “We're trying to help you get back to normal, Miss Obsidian.” Talcott declared with his usual valour and excitement. He patted her on shoulder. “I'm going to look in my Grandpa's journal and go to bed, good night all. Sleep well.”

“Nighty-night.” Obsidian said with a little smile as everyone bid Talcott goodnight too. She turned to Ignis and tugged on the tails of his jacket. Catching his attention, she urged him down to her height. “I know it's past bed-time but I'm super hungry, can I have a snack? Please.”

With those big dewy eyes and rosy cheeks, Ignis knew he was going to have a hard time over the next couple of days refusing her child-like needs. “Well, we can't have you going hungry, can we? Why don't you sit down at the table and I'll see what I can whip up? If you're good, I'll even find you some dessert.” His voice was soft and borderline paternal, it was the same voice he used on Noctis as a child despite being only two years his senior. It worked most of the time too. Ignis patted the top of her soft curls gently and her face lit up. She thanked him with a little dance and a swift hug to his midriff.

“Why don't you bribe me with desert Ig's?” Prompto pouted as he scooted in behind him and rested his jacket against the back of the chair before pulling it out for Obsidian to sit in it.

“I'd rather hope at nearly twenty one years old, you don't require confectionery bribery, Prompto.” Ignis reminded him as he removed his own jacket and rolled up his sleeves. “I can't even remember the last time you ate dessert.”

Prompto shrugged as he ruffled Obsidian's hair. “I just like to keep my options open, y'know.”

“Quite, would you give me a hand, Highness? I feel your palette is far more suited to an eight year old, I'm sure you're much more capable than I at making dinner for one.” He knew it was bullshit, but he wanted to keep Noctis occupied, stewing in thoughts that were beyond his control was a useless waste of his time and would only sullen the Prince further.

“Sure thing, Specs. I hope there is plenty of candy in those cupboards.” He remarked as he launched languidly away from the work tops.

“She's such a cute kid.” Darien commented with a smile. It made Prompto a bit jealous, Darien tended to make him jealous anyway with his fancy hair, killer body and magic just like hers. But he wouldn't take this from him. He put a protective arm around her chair and gave the pretty boy a dour look.

“Prom, just imagine how adorable your kids would be.” Iris gushed as she took a damp cloth to her cheeks to wipe of the worst of the mud and grime, pinching her cheeks once she was done.

He looked at Obsidian who gave him a big toothy grin, and extended her arms to him. Which was universal for 'let me sit on your lap'. He pulled his chair back a bit and scooped her up. Her lanky frame sat on his knees and she hummed happily before settling back against his chest. He tried to push the thought away, again. Why were his friends just determined to have him procreate? “Let's be real here Iris, my kids would be adorable anyway. It's my bird kids you'll have to watch out for. They are going to be so cute your heart will stop.”

“Oh my gosh!” Obsidian intervened with excitement, wriggling against his legs and latching onto his wrist in utter joy. “I forgot Dukey is having babies with his girlfriend! Has my Daddy sent photo's yet?”

“Not yet, sweetie, but I promise you will be the first one to see them,” he wrapped an arm around her waist and booped her on the nose with the other. She giggled as she wrinkled her face. She was such a friggin' adorable kid, so bubbly and friendly.

“I swear, I'm just gonna eat her up.” Iris gave a breathy sigh. Prompto was thinking that exact same thought.

“Ditto. Can't we just keep her like this?” Darien asked jovially. _Nah dude, you can't have her, tiny and cute or otherwise. _

Obsidian's face soured. “No, cos then I won't be able to help any more,” she kicked her legs under the table. “Then no one would want me here if I didn't have my magic. I couldn't see any one again.”

Valeria cast her son a look. “Don't worry honey, we'll have you back to normal in no time. Darien, why don't you go run her a bath? I have a tiny bottle of bubble bath in my duffle.”

“Sure thing, mama.” He rose from the table, gave his Mother a kiss on her brow, walked over to Obsidian gave her a kiss on hers. “Don't be upset sweet pea, you'll be back to kicking butt in no time.”

She hiccuped and agreed with him, as Prompto rubbed circles into her back. Monica and Dustin retreated next, retiring to bed as nothing else could be done. Valeria told them to come and find her the second anything changed.

“I'll go and find her something suitable for PJ's. I might have an old top somewhere -”

“I want the Chocobo one!” She demanded, her tiny face resolute.

“Chocobo one?” Iris repeated, she had Moogle ones but not Chocobo. “Ohhh, Prom?”

He looked a little embarrassed and tried to semi hide behind his tiny girlfriend.. “Yeah, I have this like huge, oversized night shirt thing, had it for years. It's her favourite, before all this happened. It's nothing weird or anything! She just ran out of clothes one night and I had this old thing and - ”

“You're at the sharing clothes stage? You sly dog. Alright, I'll go hunt it out. Anything I should know about or?” Iris asked, hoping not to stumble on something she'd never be able to un-see.

“Astrals, Iris, I swear you're gonna gimme a heart attack. No, you should be fine. It's under my pillow anyway,” sure, he thought to himself, you're gonna find our secret porn stash and sex toys. As you can tell we're the kinkiest couple in Eos.

“Cool, just checking. I'll pop it in the bathroom and then call it a night. You guys gonna be okay sorting her out?” He nodded at her and waved her off. “Good night, guys, don't be up too late.”

“Nighty-night Iris.” Obsidian waved at her. “Sleep tight.”

“Night, Obsidian,” she cooed as she went up the stairs.

“My Daddy would be so mad if he found out I was up so late.” She said with a whisper and set brows.

Prompto chuckled at her innocence. “I guess we'll just have to keep it a secret, between us, right? It's just a sleepover. You can stay up late for a sleepover, right?”

Obsidian nodded her head and her little curls went everywhere. Oh man, she was adorable. “That's good because I don't want to make him more sad.”

That pulled at his heart strings, her mind was obviously struggling between now and back then. Time seemed to merge for her and both instances were occurring at once. She was both the hardy hunter with incredible magic and the scared little girl who had just lost her Mama at the incursion of Tenebrae.

He kissed the top of her head, and gave her small body a gentle squeeze. “Aw Obi, baby, I don't think you've made your Papa sad in your life.”

Ignis made her some toast with jam and milk. Noctis brought her over a plate of cookies to go with it after heating them in the microwave so the chocolate went gooey in the centre. She shared the cookies out, saying that it was nice to share. Her Mama told her she should always share with friends. After she'd eaten they had to decide who would help her get ready for bed. In the end it was Prompto who was forced to volunteered for it, even though Ignis had much more experience.

“She's your girlfriend.” the Adviser noted.

“Iggy, dude, when you say it like you make it sound _really _weird,” he grimaced as her little hand found his.

“Prom, it is really weird. Besides you've already seen _everything._” The Prince smirked. “So this really shouldn't be a problem for you.”

“Quite and on that obtuse note, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Obsidian. Sleep well, little one.” Ignis ruffled her head and gave him a hug good night.

“Nighty night, Noct.” She yawned and held out her arms to him.

The Prince faltered and allowed himself this sweet moment of vulnerability. He got down on her level and curled her up into a tight hug. “Night cutie, get some sleep, kay?”

“Mhm. C'mon Prom. Let's go!” She pulled him away in the direction of the bathroom, which she still remembered.

The whole thing made him feel weird, she was still the same person, but she was currently in the body of her eight year old self. That didn't seem to make any difference to her though, she grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the first floor bathroom. When they reached it, his chocobo t-shirt was folded on the stool in there, the bath was full and the surface scattered with bubbles. She turned to him, hand still wrapped around his and gave him a very serious look.

“You'll have to sit outside. I'm a big girl and I don't need any one to help me in the bath.” She seemed indignant to a point, determined to prove her independence. “Besides, you're a boy, that's not allowed.”

At least she was at a point to be cautious around him, he didn't think he could handle a wild, high energy eight year old version of her, running around buck naked and cackling like a witch as she rode on the back of the adolescent Chocobo's. He'd laughed when her father had told that story, he'd also griefed her for a week afterwards, much to her chagrin. “Of course you are, I'll just be sat by the door if you need me, okay?” He stepped beyond the threshold of the bathroom and left her to her privacy.

She closed the door with a soft click and got undressed, chucking her soiled dungarees in the corner of the bathroom. She settled into the water and found she could relax a little bit. Everyone had been so nice, but everything was confusing. She knew them, the adult her knew them. But she couldn't help but feel like she was torn, like now was fading and she was struggling to keep hold of the present. The smell of baking bread and sweet, rich aroma's of soup filled her mind. She could map out in her head every item she owned, the little Chocobo figurines, her clothes, the souvenirs her mother brought her whenever she came home. She could see her father working in the fields, or feeding the new chicks with his bare hands, yet she knew her home wasn't there any more it had been overtaken by Nifelheim.

“I don't understand.” She whispered to herself, wet hands running the hair away from her face.

“Obi, you okay in there, sweetie?” Prompto called from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, just got some bubbles in my eye.”

He muttered a response but she didn't quite catch it, she was so caught up in her own thoughts and problems. After a while of splashing about she got out of the tub, feeling quite sluggish. She swept her arms away from her body expecting the water to evaporate but the beads of water clung to her skin. Of course, she didn't have her powers, this was going to be frustrating. Obsidian used the towel by her change of clothes, dried herself off, put on her old underwear and then Prompto's large Chocobo tshirt. It smelled of him and she found comfort in it. She folded the towel and then opened the door to the bath room again.

“There you are.” He said as he dragged himself to his feet. “I thought the drain had swallowed you whole. Ready for bed?”

She nodded, her little body was so exhausted. It was impossible to carry two worlds in her head. He offered his hand out to her, gloves sat in his back pocket so she could feel the soft skin of his palm and the embossing of the tattoo on his wrist. They walked quietly along the corridor until they reached the room she was sharing with Iris. When he opened the door Iris and Talcott were fast asleep in their beds. He popped her into bed and tucked her in, doing all of the things he wish could have been done for him as a child. Prompto planted a kiss on her brow and her nose.

“Don't worry, we'll get you all sorted and back to you soon. Okay? Until then enjoy all of the cake and cookies you can get your cute little hands on. Night, Obi. Sweet dreams.” His smile sparkled, even in the dark.

“Night, Prom.” She exchanged and settled into the sheets. He left the room quietly and as he pulled the door shut she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Obsidian woke feeling refreshed, she stretched against her sheets, limbs coiling as the yawn rolled over her. Giving her eyes a rub she jumped out of bed, but felt the chill in the air, so she grabbed a dressing gown and slippers as quickly as possible. She left her room and stepped into the hallway, noticing she was back at home.

“Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Her Dad greeted as he stood frying eggs in the pan.

“Hey Papa, I'm okay. Sorry I slept so long, don't know what came over me.” She shook her head and took a seat at the large oak table that centred their home.

“Don't you worry, you obviously needed it, I mean you did wait up all night by the front with Duke to see me.” A familiar voice called out behind her, it was rich and comforting. Her mother stepped around to the side of her planting a kiss on her forehead, stroking long strands of hair back from her face. “Which you shouldn't do, but I'm happy I got see you when I got home, Honey. Now then, Mori, where is my breakfast?!” She launched herself at her husband, a mess of playful kisses and gooey platitudes as he attempted to wrestle with the breakfast.

Obsidian's heart froze in the moment, her Mother was here, playing house with her and Papa. Alive, well and looking very very real. She wanted to laugh, to cry and ask her why she never came home. Why she left them to fend for themselves. Why she chose work, the Kingdom, over her. She shook, taking unsteady steps to her feet.

“Mama...” She whispered, lip trembling.

Her parents looked at her, laughter peeled away from her face. “Obi, what's wrong?” Her Dad asked as wrapped his arms around his wife.

“Honey?” Her Mama looked at her with concern, her harsh features etched with confusion. “I wasn't gone that long, Tenebrae isn't too far any more.”

But she wasn't listening her mother stood before her, that faded memory exploded in an amalgam of colour, sounds and smells. She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her Mother's neck, weeping into her shoulder. Obsidian felt her warmth against her skin, the essential oils that she used as a perfume drifted to her nose as her Mother reciprocated her hug. Her mother's hair fell into the crook of her neck, long dark curls, just like her own. Strong callused hands held her, tender and firm, with so much love and affection to give.

“I missed you.” She sobbed into her shoulder, tears rolled down her cheeks at a terrifying pace.

She patted her back. “I missed you too, Obsidian. But what brought this on, you haven't cried for me in years?”

Obsidian snivelled and took a step back from her hug, but not from the embrace entirely. “Everything is just harder when you're not here.”

“Oh, Obi. It won't be long now until the peace talks, then you can come and live in the Crown City. It won't be too hard for too long I promise.” Her eyes reflected back at her, deep caramels but with the wear of time around them. She wanted to believe her Mother so much, but this wasn't right. She knew in the deep recesses of her mind that her Mother had been dead for years. She had died in Tenebrae, missing in action, she was but a name on a letter that her father kept with him at all times. She was the warmth in her soul and the fire in her eyes, she was with her in her heart, but she wasn't here, now.

“Mama I -” She looked up to find the house empty, the spot where her mother stood had gone cold. Her father missing too, the house was bitter and grey. “Papa? Mama?” She called for them, timid like a child.

There was nothing but the overwhelming silence, an empty void that encapsulated the space around her. She took tentative steps towards the front door. A large, rustic oak thing. The paint was chipping away at the edges revealing layers of the house's history, a history she was unsure of. It creaked on it's hinges as she swung it away from her. A wall of heat bombarded her, intense and continuous. It stung her skin, scorched her clothes. She dared a peak from the protection of her forearm and saw the end. Everything around her burned. The farmland was reduced to ash and the village over the hill was a ghost, only the billowing smoke from smouldering fires gave evidence to it's prior existence.

The sky above her was a murky orange, it bled into the infinite black and blotted out the stars. A deafening roar filled her ears, quickly followed by the ash and debris of the farm pulled up into a angry cyclone that made the house shriek. A Niflheim Dreadnought swallowed the house shrouding it in absolute darkness. It hovered above the remnants of the farm and a klaxon sounded. The landing dock door hissed open and it's contents spilled out. A platoon of MT's and daemons flooded from within and fell to the ground with an ungraceful yet terrifying thud. They all looked at her, a thousands of eyes, full of death, war and scourge.

Obsidian blitzed back into the house and bolted the door, though she knew it would not keep them out for long if it were she they were after. She ran to her parents room, locked their door and hid under their bed, hands to her ears. The silence in the house remained, yet the sound of her heart and unsettled breathing ran like a Gatling gun in her ears. Bang. The front door was splintered from it's hinges. Suddenly the house wasn't so silent. The MT's rattled against the floor, jerky metal plating grated against the concrete tiles. The daemons gargled and growled, some even sang to her, attempting to lure her from her hiding place. They were coming for her. That scourge was coming for them all. The room was fading to black, the colour was being ripped away in front of her very eyes. The door creaked open and they let themselves in, gloved hands curled under the bed and she shrieked.

* * *

Her scream woke every occupant in the house and even Cid stirred from the dock in the lighthouse. Iris rushed to her first, trying to calm her down. She sobbed and mumbled, until it was borderline unintelligent. Tears stained her eyes and welts ran up her arms as she scratched at them. She called for her Mother on repeat in a tired, scorched voice. The boys dashed into the room, bedraggled but alert, Prompto took over from Iris and scooped her up in his arms until the terror subsided.

“What happened?” Monica asked, her gun in her right hand as she saw everyone in the room.

Iris look shook, she hugged herself and shivered. “I- I'm not sure, I was asleep – She woke me up shrieking – I thought she was hurt.”

“Obi.” Prompto whispered as he rocked her shuddering body. “It's alright, it was just a nightmare.” He knew how real they felt, he'd had plenty of them himself. Her tiny hands bunched at his shirt as she tried to anchor herself to him and this reality.

“They left me.” She sobbed into his now wet t-shirt, hiccuping as she cried.

“No one left you, we're all here.” He encouraged, pulling soggy strands away form her brow. Prompto looked up at the room, the atmosphere sat heavy in their lungs. “No one will leave you.”

“But she did and she never came back. She left me. I was hers and she chose everyone else!” She yelled, and the room went cold, traces of her power returned. He held her tighter, bracing himself against her chill.

“Obisdian I- I'm sorry.” Noctis whispered, words laced heavy with guilt. Iris sighed his name. “No It's my fault – If wasn't so weak then I wouldn't have needed the Glaive's - her mom -”

Ignis yanked at the Prince, putting his teary face in his hands. “No. I won't let you blame yourself for this one. Noct, you were a child.”

His chest heaved, inky glassy eyes were determined to look anywhere but Ignis' face “But they all came for me.” The Prince let out a strained sob, incapable of pushing away his past and the events that would traumatise him to his death. He crumpled into Ignis' chest, silent tears fell down his face. The adviser bade them all brisk a goodnight and escorted him from the room, Iris rushed to follow.

Monica sighed, lowering her weapon. “Prompto, get her calmed down and to bed. I will send out some feelers in the morning to see if there is anything we can do to get her back to normal.”

“Yes Ma'am.” He replied with respect as he tried to shush and console the shuddering girl in his arms.

She nodded in affirmation and then left the room to try and salvage some of the night, urging the rest of them to do the same. In the end it was just himself, her and Talcott left in the room but he couldn't quite get her to calm. It was bitterly frustrating and poor Talcott was being polite but he was shaken by her outburst too. In the end he grabbed her, her blankets and made for the communal area downstairs, hopefully allowing everyone else to get some sleep. He placed her down on the sofa with the blankets, turned on the lamp nearby and sat on the other side of the sofa. She immediately scrambled between his legs, resting her body against his chest and wrapped the blankets around them both.

“I'm sorry.” She uttered, voice warbling.

“Obi – don't be sorry we all get nightmares. Besides who knows what this daemon did you. It's alright. No one got hurt.” He attempted to reassure her, holding her little frame tight.

“But I hurt Noctis... I made him cry. Friends don't make friends cry.”

He panicked, Noctis had been hurt by her. But it was the loss she felt because of him that made him sad, not her personally. “Sweetie no -”

She snuggled in and picked up on his discomfort. “It's okay. I'll apologise to him. He's still a poopy face but what my Mama did isn't his fault. I think she would be happy he's still here and I don't think she'd want me to make him sad.”

Prompto blinked, stinging tears threatened to wash over him. “You're such a brave girl, Obsidian.”

“No I'm not. In the nightmare I didn't tell her I was angry with her.”

He peered down at her face in the wilting light trying to pick up on her emotions. “What do you mean?”

“My Mama was there, she came back to me. I should have told her but I didn't.” Her breath hitched. “I was just so happy to see her.”

The conversation died down after that and he ran his hand along her shoulder until he could pick up on the shallow breathing of her fickle sleep. Prompto lay in thought for a while, the disruption had jilted him awake. He hoped Noctis was okay, between Ignis and Iris they should have been able to get him to sleep. He drifted to Obsidian, sleeping heavily on top of him. How fragile she looked and how terrifying everything must be for her. She seemed so timid. If he stripped back the power, the magic and her fire, she was just an innocent kid that in her mind had just been told her Mother had died in a foreign country, alone and afraid. No wonder she was so angry. He'd felt angry all the time when his parents left him for weeks at a time, like everything and everyone else was more important than he ever could be and he just couldn't compete with that. With no friends and only the friendly faces of the neighbours to check in on him he'd spent a lot of his childhood folding in on himself, he could empathise with her more than anyone here.

Sunlight dripped through the cracks in the blackout curtains and it took a lengthy confused moment for him to realise he'd fallen asleep. Prompto rubbed at his eyes, willing them to focus. He'd found that first thing on a morning they took the longest to adjust. The Crown had paid for the corrective surgery to sort his short-sight but it was as though sometimes they forgot they could see. He could feel Obsidian's weight against him, she was deceptively warm without her magic regulating her body temperature. He rubbed at his eyes again as if warming them up and looked down at her, still sleeping. She looked bigger. He nudged at her shoulder, trying to move her so he could stretch his aching body for a bit when big round eyes caught his gaze.

Obsidian awoke with a start, she scrambled up, grabbing on to the blanket to wrap around her body. “What happened? Did we? Why am I – Where am I? Oh man, my Papa is going to murder me.” She tucked long hair behind her ear anxiously, a heat blossoming in her equals parts nervous and excited.

Prompto ran his hands through his sleep disturbed hair. “Whoa, this is so weird. You've grown.”

She squealed and pulled the blanket tighter around her breast. “Prompto, that isn't appropriate.”

His cheeks heated and he held his hands in front of his face. “That is _so _not what I meant! How – how old are you now?”

She shrugged. “I'm sixteen – but I'll be seventeen in a few months! Papa said he was going to let me drive his truck and put me on his insurance. Not that he will now – I can't believe I slept with a boy.”

He blew air into his cheeks, puffing them up, exasperated and embarrassed by her outburst. “Hey, keep it down. People are still asleep and it's not how I thought you'd wake up. Last night you were eight years old. I don't want them getting the wrong idea, jeez.”

She flushed, shrinking into the blanket. “Right, sorry.”

“Chill. You just slept. I just kept you company, last night was -”

She slumped next to him. “Awful, for everyone. And that nightmare – everything felt so real. I could even smell her. She used to use this juniper oil, make it herself – let it stew while she was away. Every time she came home the house was drenched in it. I could smell it everywhere. It was so strong, I can even smell it now, clinging to my nose.” She inhaled the woody scent, grasping at the need to feel her Mother's presence to be more than a distant, bitter memory. “I miss her so much, I don't know how my dad is going to survive without her.”

He wrapped an arm around her, coiling his fingers around her small shoulder. “From what I can see he doesn't have to.”

“What do you mean? People can't come back.”

“Obsidian, your Mom never left. Half of her is in you.” He gave her a half hug, emphasising his point. “Whenever he looks at you, he'll just see the best of her. All of the things that made your Mom great passed down to you, so don't worry about your Dad, okay?”

Obsidian nodded allowed herself to be held tight, whimpering little sobs escaping her with every other breath. “Thanks, you always know what to say.”

When everyone else woke, breakfast was a quiet affair. Noctis didn't appear and Ignis helped Monica prepare food in an unusual, pensive silence. Obsidian just pushed the food about on her plate and tugged at the pleated skirt Iris gifted her for the time being. It wasn't her style at all but the outfit fit almost perfectly, except for the sailor top which seemed to ride a little higher up her hip and expose dashes of skin when she reached for anything. Guilt riddled her from her actions the night before. Everyone looked exhausted. Purple circles encroached their eyes, yawns were stifled and poor Talcott was dozing into his oats.

She left the table, emptied her almost full plate into the bin and thanked Ignis for the meal, excusing herself from the table. She sped through the lounge and up the staircase, hoping no one would come after her. Out of breath she slumped against the wall in the corridor, fighting the urge to cry. Tears stung like hot pokers in the corners of her eye. Anguish forced it's way into every nerve and pore in her body, a piercing wave of guilt swallowed her.

“Stupid girl.” She spat at herself. Digging fingers into her arms. “Why can't you just get things right.”

A broken cry pulled her from her own misery, it was so quiet she almost missed it. Obsidian held an ear out to search for the origin. She heard a bed creak in the room closest to her, Noctis, she hadn't even realised she was on his side of the house. Obsidian pushed herself from the wall and made a slow attempt to the Prince's room, putting her ear to the wood she listened out for him. She heard him cry again, heart-wrenching and sorrowful. It was odd to hear such raw emotion from the Prince, he was usually so calm and collected even when he was showing emotion there was reservation in it. This was different, and it was her fault too. Her confused feelings towards her Mother and that stupid nightmare had caused his pain – she had to do something, had to make it right. With a nervous ache in her whole body, she opened the door as quietly as she could and closed it behind her. The room went silent and she forgot how to breathe.

“Noct...” She whispered softly, announcing her arrival in the least intrusive way she could manage and making careful footsteps towards his bed as he shuffled under the sheets. “Are you – do you – I uh came to check on you.”

Noctis stayed his voice, he pulled the sheets tighter around himself and tried to hide his sniffling.

She reached him and held back, hesitant. “I wanted to say sorry for last night.” Silence. “I didn't mean to lash out. I don't blame anyone for what happened to her.”

Obsidian kept her ears peeled, trying to hear him over her own pounding heart. She was choking on the thick atmosphere in the room, and her mind was itching for her to leave but she needed to clear the air. His words cut through her thoughts.

“You should blame me.”

“Sorry, what?”

Noctis threw back the cover, launched himself upright and grabbed her by the wrists. His face was blemished and puffy. Tear stains streaked his pale face and violet eyes were drowning in red. Noctis' features contorted in grief as he looked her in the eye. “You should blame me! I took her from you! It was my fault!”

His outburst knocked her, she took a step back. Shocked by the out pour of emotion and how deeply it had affected him.

He heaved, head dropping, shoulders slouched, letting go of her wrists. Ugly tears fell into every crook of his face, his voice trembled as he repeated himself, long fingers twisted into his midnight hair and pulled at the scalp. “It's my fault. It's my fault...”

In that moment she saw the scared little boy her Mother wanted to protect, scrawny and fragile with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She saw the sweet, sensitive kid that her Mother had given her life to protect and wouldn't hesitate to give up her own child and family to protect her liege and her country. Obsidian guided her arms around his shoulders, buried her nose into the crook of his neck and curled herself around him.

“No. Never. Don't you even dare.” Her tears returned, overwhelmed by his emotional destruction. “I will never blame you. So please – stop.”

Obsidian held onto Noctis until his tears stilled and his self loathing faded. He never reciprocated her hug but he allowed himself to be held and in her eyes that was his way of being affectionate. Noctis rested his chin atop her head and gazed off, his eyes going out of focus against the wooden panelling on the wall opposite. How pathetic he was to have to be comforted by a teenager, and worse still it was working. She traced a finger in little circles at the base of his neck and whispered sweet nothings, she probably wouldn't realise it but it was the same thing her Mother did for him on the train to Tenebrae. He let out an unsteady sigh and gently eased himself from her embrace before flopping onto the bed.

“No galoshes today?” He managed with an utterance of a smile.

She dried her eyes and let out an explosive laugh, trying hide behind her hands. “No, they didn't grow with me I'm afraid.”

He pulled his breathe against his teeth and puffed it out. “Shame,” he replied nonchalantly. Bright eyes caught hers with a smile “I was beginning to like them.”

They looked at one another before bursting out into a fit of snorting laughter. She was starting to feel much better.

* * *

Obsidian went for a walk with Iris after lunch, feeling starved after a self inflicted skipping of breakfast and growing a foot and half over night. Darien and Prompto asked if she wanted company, but they made her nervous all of a sudden. She couldn't get words out, they somersaulted and fumbled in her mouth and when they smiled at her, something felt funny; not off, just weird, she could feel her face heating up and her eyes hitting the ground. Gods why was it so hard to talk to them. Prompto practically squealed in joy and called her adorable. Darien flashed her a wicked smile, called her sweat pea and patted her head. Iris swatted away the pair and scolded them for embarrassing her. Ugh, boys. She said. Let's get out of here and visit Cindy and Cid. With Monica's permission (and Ignis' – he wasn't happy about them leaving the safe house really) they had a walk down to the beach first before visiting the mechanics.

“How are you feeling?” Iris asked, squeezing her hand, wind brisk against her face.

She didn't know, not really. Time didn't sit right in her head, she was constantly second guessing herself and found that in some moments, she panicked. She was supposed be at home and she was in a room of strangers. Then someone would smile at her and it would all come rushing back and her head would fill with two lifetimes all at once. “Weird, small – a bit scared, if I'm honest and sorry. Very sorry.”

Iris smiled at her. “What on Eos for?”

Obsidian looked out at the ocean, grey and tempestuous. “For waking you up, for scaring everyone. For upsetting Noctis,” that last part especially hurt, her Mother being part of the retinue that went to Tenebrae was something she never really discussed with anyone. Especially not Noctis. She hated him for a while, when she was young and the grief was raw and fresh. It wasn't fair. He'd lost his Mother so he had to take hers too? It was awful thing to say, even as a child. Her Father told her it wasn't fair to project that grief, Noctis had done nothing wrong. Last night all of that came back. Unfiltered and muddy pain that made her want to say '**I hate you!**' but she didn't know if it was to him, herself or her mother. Maybe it was to all of them? She desperately had wanted to say it to someone.

Noctis realised who she was the daughter pretty much straight away. He said little, giving her a sad smile and taking her hands in his in the hotel room in Lestallum. took her They were alone and everyone else had gone to buy groceries. Obsidian was shocked, couldn't react beyond sitting there and accepting it, she barely knew the Prince. He'd barely spoken to her twice since he'd found her in the desert fighting for her life and there he was holding her hands, submissive and defeated. He whispered an apology, tired eyes that had seen so much made any anger she held for him dissolve in an instant. She suddenly realised why her Mother had done what she did. For those sad eyes belonging to a sad little boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She never brought up her Mother after that strangely intimate moment in the hotel room, she merely pondered what the conversation would be like. What was she like? Did you ever speak to her? Can you remember her perfume? And was content in knowing he trusted her implicitly because of who her Mother was.

“I'm fine, I'll just have an early night, and Noct? You apologised – for whatever it was. He was laughing earlier, so he must be fine, right?” She saw Obsidian grimace and pull her arms around herself. “What's happened that's so bad, that you're so worried about him? What does he think that's all his fault?”

Obsidian felt the cold, it settled in her bones in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. A shiver ran the length of her back. “He thinks he killed my Mother,” Iris stared, mouth agape. “My Mama was killed at the incursion of Tenebrae. She was one of the first Kingsglaive and she gave her life so that King Regis and Noctis could get away – along with half of the squad. Noctis lives thinking that it was all his fault.”

Iris wrapped her in a hug, which was surprisingly nice since Iris was slightly taller than her. “Obsidian – that's awful. I'm sorry, but you don't blame him, do you?” She whispered in her ear, soft, dark hairs tickling her cheek.

Her stomach hurt. Everything hurt, except this little patch of warmth that Iris gave her. “I did, once. I blamed him, the King, the Nifs, Tenebrae, and even her. I hated them all. But in the end, I just felt empty. She was always going to go out in a blaze of glory. My Mother just couldn't help herself, she never wanted to die in a bed, old and grey like the rest of us. I just miss her, so much, every day. I feel like part of me is missing because she didn't grow with me and I –“ It was all too much Iris started to cry, her own grief piled out. Obsidian's words resonated harshly. She missed her Dad and her Mom. She couldn't remember her any more, only her smile. The same one Dad said she always had. Both of them held on another and cried until the tears ran dry and their breathe was taken by the wind. The hiccuped and sighed at fatigue took over them.

“Sorry.” Iris apologised as she tried to reign in her sobs. “I didn't know. This whole thing sucks, but I'm glad you don't blame Noct. He really only means the best for everyone, even if he's not very good at showing it sometimes.”

Obsidian shook her head, it was fine. Sometimes having a good cry cleared everything out and allowed you to function again. Her head still felt weird but now someone knew, and Iris was a good girl, she could trust her. “I wished I could have had a sister like you growing up, Iris. Gladio is very lucky to have you. I mean technically right now you're an older sister but, a younger one would have been great too.”

Iris brightened with a smile. “I would have loved a younger sister, or a niece. I always thought Gladio would have had a family by now. Someone to make clothes for, or bake or take into the garden. Who knows, maybe if Noct and Luna get married soon I might have a niece or a nephew by next year.”

Obsidian laughed. “They would make cute babies.”

Iris smirked. “Or maybe you and Prom, once you get back to normal? If they looked half as adorable as you did last night, I'll be a very proud Aunty Iris.”

Her stomach dropped as the schoolgirl thought of Prompto coming through the front door in a black suit like Iggy's and being surrounded by a hoard of blonde hair, brown eyed kids. “Iris!” She whined to be drowned out by the howl of the wind.

* * *

Cindy warmed them up with a hot chocolate each and a warm blanket. They sat and chatted a while as Cid worked in the background. Cindy was a riot. Effortlessly funny and charming. Intelligent and warm. It's no wonder Prompto had a thing for her, Obsidian was sat there hung on her every word. Enraptured by the mechanic's warmth and easygoing personality.

“How ya holdin' up darlin'?” She asked after a while. “Warmed up a bit yet?”

Obsidian pulled the blanket tighter and snuggled in. Was it always this cold? “Yeah – thanks, Cindy. I can't understand why I'm so cold.”

The mechanic was in head to toe overalls with thick gloves and heavy boots. She even wore a beanie that held back most of her curls. “Yer just feeling what most of us feel all the time,” she said with a laugh and leant over to rub some warmth in her arm. “It must be quite a shock after all this time.”

She had to admit, temperature was never really an issue, apart from the Duscaen desert. If it was cold she'd never feel it and her magic allowed her to cool her body down in the heat. This was borderline torture for her, but it was nice to have Iris warming up one side of her. Cid grunted in the background and Cindy stood up alert.

“Well I suppose a little one wouldn't do any harm Pawpaw,” she then looked at the girls with a beaming smile. “Give me just a moment ladies, and don't breathe a word Monica. She'll have my guts down the bridal path.”

Moments later Cindy returned with steaming tin mugs and offered one up to each of them and then placed one down for Cid before giving him a sweeping kiss on the cheek. “Just a little pick me up!” She explained before taking a sip. “Go on, yer old enough, technically.”

Obsidian sniffed the mug and ah – mulled wine. A favourite of hers in her teens. “My papa would murder me if he found out,” she spoke, a little embarrassed.

Cindy winked and Obsidian flushed. “Let's keep it between us then, hmm?”

They drank merrily, giggling amongst themselves as the sun fell lower in the harbour. The elevator whirred to life above them, just as the rows of anti demon lightbulbs sprung to life. From the top of the stairs Prompto and Noctis appeared with hoodies and blankets of their own.

“Hey there Highness, Blondie, how's things tickin?” Cindy welcomed.

He yawned as he greeted them. “Heya, yeah fine. Ignis sent us down here to check on these two and bring em up for dinner. So here we are.”

“Yup, just us two guys here to pick up and escort these lovely ladies to dinner.” Prompto beamed, and offered a wink to Obsidian. “Iris, could I do the honour of walking you back?”

“Uh, okay. Sure! Thanks for the drink Cindy. It was lovely to see you Cid!” The old mechanic grunted and waved an arm from the deck of the royal yacht at the young noble as Prompto took Iris by the hand and led her back to the elevator.

“So how's my dad's boat coming along?” Noctis asked Cindy as Obsidian finished off her drink, confused.

Cindy got to her feet and cleared up the make – shift coffee table. “Major repairs are done as good as were gonna get, just waiting on the finishing touches from the hunters HQ. Then we're ready on this end.”

Noctis nodded, half in the conversation. “That's great, thanks a lot Cindy. You too Cid.” The man merely grunted in response and the Prince shrugged.

Cindy also shrugged and laughed. “Well you two should get goin', me and pawpaw still have some work to do before we stop for the day. Make sure you leave some grub left for us, kay?”

“No problem Cindy, thanks for the drink and the company.” Obsidian got to her feet and handed back the mug. The older woman pulled her into a quick hug.

“Get back to yer old self soon, ya hear?” She was warm, made her feel warm, reminded her of her Mother's warmth.

Obsidian folded up the blanket and bid farewell and followed Noctis up the metal steps to the Oval room to wait for the elevator to come back down. They stood silently, wind whistling like a chime through the cavern of the lighthouse. Obsidian shivered, the cold air was biting.

“Here,” a blanket went back over her shoulders and an arm to go with it. “Don't want you catching a cold, or whatever.”

She whispered a timid thanks, her sixteen year old mind going into over drive. Holy shit a boy had his arm around her. Her twenty three year old self was groaning in the recesses of her mind. It was a war of attrition, of hormones. The elevator arrived back and Noctis guided her forward, arm still around her yet she could sense his discomfort.

“I – uh – called your Dad,” he spoke slowly, quietly.

“Why?”

“Well mostly to update him about your curse. But also to apologise to him.”

Obsidian looked at the Prince. His mouth was drawn and eyes darted away, this was very uncomfortable for him. “How did he take it?”

“The curse, well not great... but Monica promised you'll be fine and he seemed to take it a bit better after that so – “ His fingers curled into the scratchy pulled wool of the blanket.

“And the other thing?”

Noctis let out a quick laugh, it was almost drowned out by the whirring of the machinery. “He called me an idiot. That I had nothing to apologise for as long as I looked after you and kept safe,” the elevator came to a stop but they stayed put. Noctis turned to her, a tear in the corner of each eye, brow creased as he struggled with the turmoil within. “He, uh, he said that your Mom would be proud of me and I shouldn't, can't feel guilty any more...I'm so sorry. Your Mom was so kind and brave and – and I'm sorry I took her from you.”

Her face stung. This was too much; to see him this upset, and fraught. She moved closer and turned to him, putting her arms around his waist, feeling as his body hitched with quiet sobbing. Obsidian rested her head against his shoulder, trying not cry herself, but it wasn't enough to try. This conflict of living in two minds double her grief, it was now and then. Old and new pain colliding together into something that left her hollow and aching. She wanted her Mother, the memory of her long sleek hair, calloused hands and calm voice was fresh in her mind and but a distant memory all at once.

“It's not your fault, Noct. You were a kid. My Mama did what she would have done for anyone. She wouldn't have done anything any differently. She loved working for you and spending time in the Crown City. My Mother took pride in what she did and I understand that now. I miss her terribly and I think she made some dangerous choices but because of what she did, you're still here and so am I. I'm happy about that,” it was painful to admit, but her Mother's sacrifice gave her opportunity and set wheels in motion that led her to each vital moment in her life. Each time strife presented itself along with opportunity, her Mother's voice guided her and kept her going forward. Prompto was right, she was part of her after, the best of her she gained from the Mother; most of all she had her Mother's strength. Her resolution to fight for herself and others and to be a rock that others could lean on. “I'm happy I met you. I'm happy you saved my life. I'm happy you gave me a purpose. I'm happy you let me close and be your friend. And I think my Papa is right, if she was here, she'd be happy I knew you too, Noctis. She'd want your happiness too.”

The tears were streaming now, cries echoed of the hollow walls. Noctis was anguished, feelings of shame and fear poured out of him. He was so scared, all of the time. He didn't know how he was going to save his home, avenge his Father and rescue Luna. There was frictions in the group and Gladio was AWOL, Obsidian breaking down about her Mother was the last nail in the coffin for his fragile state of mind. He'd had a dream about her last night, a memory, almost. About how kind she'd been to him on the train to Tenebrae. She'd sit on the floor, crossed legged in front of him, telling him stories about her little girl and her wild chocobo chick, sneaking him sweeties. Using magic to create little ice sculptures of his friend Carbuncle who no one else saw but him and soothing him with songs and foreign magic when the pain got too much. Then the memory would fade, sylleblossom's would fill the carriage and Noctis found himself drowning in the petals. When the world came to, it was on fire there she was, in the centre of it all, a knowing look on her face, resigned, yet determined. Her blades were drawn and hair glowing white, just like her daughter's would do in time and she'd turn to little Noctis and tell him to run, just like she was telling him to run for dinner. He couldn't, he was frozen in place, his little face was burning up and through big salty tears he begged her to come with him. She simply told him to live, and find her little girl, to tell her she is loved always. Then a wall of ice would shoot over the little Prince, splattered in blood and entombed in screams. He woke up after that, sweating and crying, Ignis by his side but incapable of consoling him.

But now, he felt that comfort. She cried with him, sure, but she understood and she didn't hate him for it. He was so relieved, so much so, it hurt. “I want to be happy,” he whispered. “It's hard and sometimes I think I'll never be. But I'm trying because so many people have given up everything so that I have chance. Why am I so special.”

Her own tears had slowed to a trickle and Obsidian looked up, his eyes were red and puffy, and he was rubbing them furiously with the heel of his palm. She shrugged against him. “I dunno, I mean your kind of a dork to be honest. Down right lazy at times and don't even get me started on your King's Knight addiction.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you take up too much space in the car. Your feet stink, you have a total aversion to anything healthy and your wardrobe consists of black, black and very dark grey.”

Noctis sniggered. “Well if you're going to get personal I'm going to mock your rain booties forever. “

Now she was embarrassed again, and she buried her head back into his shirt. “But you're kind, and the biggest empath I know, even if you act all aloof about it. You're a great friend and brilliant leader. People trust you, like you, and admire you. You listen to those around you even if you don't agree with them and you know what they need before they do themselves. Ignore the bullshit about gods and destiny and that you're a magical powerhouse. You're a good person, and that's what makes you so special.”

Warm lips brushed against her brow, his face was pink. She'd never complimented him like that before and revelation left them both more red in the face than they'd like to admit. “Uh thanks, Obsidian, that's the most hallmark thing anyone has ever said to me. You're good too – I'm glad you're here. So, are we good? I'm not a poopy face any more, right?”

She pulled back from the Prince and walked a step ahead. “I dunno,” she pretended to think about it. “You're still a pretty big doody head.”

He crossed his arms. “Oh yeah? And you're sixteen. So I'm pulling rank. No dessert and bed before nine.”

Obsidian stuck out her tongue. “Only if you catch me first, Prince doody head!” She ran off down the hill, Noctis running after her and warping ahead to prove a point before the both went back into the house. Atmosphere clearer and stomachs empty.

* * *

That night she slept soundly. Monica gave her a potion after dinner that cleared her head. Time seemed to smooth out at the seams. Become linear and that past returned to where it was supposed to be. Her Mother visited her again in her dreams, back at home in a time long gone. The animosity from before was gone, the resentment and the blame too. Obsidian simply enjoyed her presence.

“You've grown,” she said.

Obsidian looked down. She was herself again, magic and all. “I suppose I have.”

Her Mother laughed, the lines around her mouth creasing. “I don't just mean, height, sweetheart. I meant _here_,” a calloused index finger pointed to her brain, resting lightly against her brow. “Your heart's grown too, I'm happy for you, he's handsome, just like your Father.”

She hummed in response. “I miss you.”

Her Mother took a step closer. “I'm always here. You're always loved.”

Obsidian took her by the hand. “I know, but –”

“I'm sorry. I tried to stay.”

“You never could stay.”

A sad laugh. “I guess you're right. I thought I never had a choice. I was told to go. But in the end, I made the choice myself, sweetheart. Just like you. Just know you've made the right choices. They're not easy, but they are right.”

“I hated you for them.” She scrunched her nose and held on tight. “For what you did to Papa and me.”

Obsidian looked at her Mother clearly and saw a mirror of herself, sorrow and pain and tough choices. “Sweetheart, we've both done things to hurt people. We're only human. Your Father most of all. I'm glad you got to tell. Look after yourself from now on, love. Times will get harder.”

“What do you mean?”

Her Mother shook her long dark hair. “It's not for me to say. Now go – sleep – I'm always here.”

The dream faded as they always did and Obsidian woke as she always did.

* * *

“Morning sleepy head! Look at you, all present and accounted for. What's your age today?” Prompto wished her good morning and it was good to hear his voice without wanting to hide from a ridiculous crush.

Everything seemed normal, her magic was back, everything seemed at the right height, and her clothes all fit her, bonus. “Twenty three and a whole half,” she laughed.

Ignis bade her morning with a bowl of warm porridge and cup of coffee to her liking. “And no ill effects?”

“Besides experiencing four years of growing pains overnight? Nope, I'm good, thanks for breakfast.”

He gave her a smile. “Excellent news, although, I quite enjoyed the pitter patter of tiny feet. So, do hurry up on that front. I very much would like to spoil some tiny Argentum's in the future.”

Iris piped in, ganging up on them and enjoying the heated blush on both of their faces. “See, it's not just me, Iggy's also broody to be an Uncle.”

Noctis who'd just joined the ruckus yawned. “Leave her alone, she's just spent two days going through puberty again, she don't need the pair of you embarrassing her the second she's normal again,” He scratched his wild hair and took a pew at the table.

Ignis put his hands on hips, gave the Prince a subtle smirk. “Very well then, Highness, I shall just have to wait until you and the lovely Lady Lunafreya present an heir or two for the sake of the kingdom, hmm? Who doesn't want to see some pint sized Noct's running about the citadel causing havoc for their dear Father?”

Noctis choked on air, Iris laughed and Obsidian was just glad the attention was off her at least for the moment to 'get busy'. She cast Noctis a look of sympathy and he smiled back, well, grimaced mostly. But her Mother was right, she had grown and she had made the right choice after all.


End file.
